Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a document reader, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the image processing system, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
When a document reader reads a document image, an unusual image signal acquired by noise may occur. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-162343 discusses a document reader that monitors an image signal, and determines an error and instructs performing of reading operation again when an unusual signal occurs on the image signal.
It is, however, necessary to instruct performing of the reading operation again by a user in order to perform the reading operation again, which is troublesome for the user.
In addition, in scanning by an auto document feeder (ADF), when an unusual signal is detected in the document reading, documents including documents that have been successfully read are conveyed again, which results in useless processing.